Vladimir Tod Goes To The FAYZ
by londonitaly900
Summary: When Vladmir moves with Henry his best friend after his girlfriend died in a car accident, he finds himself trapped in the F.A.Y.Z. He finds out he can save everybody or he can kill everybody, he has to make a choice see his aunt and his uncle now and take the chance of killing everybody, or just wait for the barrier to go down, if it goes down.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

It's been a week since the "F.A.Y.Z" happened, we were now all sorta calm about it. We were still really disorganized and some really hungry because they wasted their food. Some don't want to eat because they won't eat with out their parents. eyes rolling right now. I was now on my way to go talk to Caine. He said we needed to talk about something important I didn't really know him but I knew he was my twin that I just found out about, I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my mom didn't tell me about him.

"Sam I need to talk to you, alone meet me at the school in an hour, it's important." He told me an hour ago, back at my house. I was walking up to the school now with Edilido.

"It must be pretty important because usually he would just cause a disaster then tells us the problem." He joked slugging me in the shoulder.

"Yeah tell me about it." I replied chuckling just a little. I opened the doors to the school, Caine stood there in the hallway biting his nails, looking at the white floor tiles. He looked as the door fell shut.

"Why did you want me?" I asked.

"What is he doing here, I said I wanted to talk to you alone." Caine said pointing at Edilido.

"Just here to make sure you don't pull something." Edilido defended himself.

"Watch it I know something about you nobody know fag, so watch your back." Caine said gritting his teeth.

"He's staying Caine so drop it." I said.

"Okay then, there might be a way out of here." Caine said.

"I thought that you didn't want to leave." I said.

"I don't but I need you help killing the way to get out, i'm hoping since your my brother you will help me." Caine grinned, still glaring at Edilido.

"What do you mean?"

Vlad's POV

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied as Henry rubbed against my shoulder getting me to spill.

"You do to like Breeze come on even her name is great Breeze. So graceful." He said as we walked towards the beach, that's where we cool down, and take a break.

"Sounds like you have a crush on Brianna because that wasn't even who we were talking about."

Henry blushed that shut him right up.

"You are so glad I wanted to move with you guys here or you would be taking on the F.A.Y.Z by yourself, and that some people got abilities, so people don't get suspicious about you and you vampire activities." Brianna passed by eating a Hershey bar.

"HI BREEZE!" Henry called, Bri turned around stopped looked around then kept walking. I burst out in laughter.

"Hi Breeze really the best you can do? I thought you were good with girls?" I laughed, as he slugged my shoulder, blushing.

"Do you remember Mackenzie?" He asked.

"No because I think you mean my girlfriends best friend." I laughed.

"Yeah and your ex-girlfriend-" I stopped Henry from saying anything else.

"Girlfriend technically we never broke up." I said.

"Dude she's gone the only reason you moved was because you lived on the street it happened at, it wasn't your fault." Henry said reminding me of when Meredith was hit by a car when we were walking to school together.

"I could of stopped it, with Otis's training I could of stopped it with my head. I should of done it Henry." I said as a tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them.

looking off in the distance we sat in the sand. I laid down on my back.

"Will we ever make it back to our families?" I asked.

"I hope so." He s replied looking at the purple sky as the sun set. Waves splashed up on the shore. everything was quiet, no talking no yelling no nothing, the last we would have to...

Caine's POV

"It's that new kid, Vladimir Tod I've been asking around taking up records of everything, everything points to vampire, maybe he was turned when everything started. but he can ruin everything, and his little friend Henry is it?" I said my eyes as wide as they can get.

Sam shrugged.

"Doesn't matter he has n ability that can change everything, he doesn't know about it, so I say we kill them both right away then we can be done." I said.

"What it the power?" He asked.

"We won't have to worry about, we can kill him now then bam! done, He is just on the list." I said as Sam gave me a curious look. Edilido just looked alarmed.

"What list?" Sam asked.

"No list what I didn't say anything about a list." I lied.

"Yeah you did what list Caine?" He asked more stern.

I "coughed".

"You heard Sam he asked you a question, what list?" Edilido said pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"I'm not scared of you fag." I said.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked.

"I know things. Okay please Sam just help me kill them they are bed news, they won't just mess my plan up, if i'm wrong they can both destroy anybody living in this hell hole!" I screamed getting frustrated with everybody.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"They are just about as powerful as us they can help you but if they fail they can kill everybody in this fish bowl!" I shouted raising my hands in the air.

"How do you know this we could just go kill to random people and they wouldn't have to have done anything!" Sam said making a point that I have an answer to.

"Jack." I replied.

"Yeah but he is super strong not smart." He replied.

"No" I rolled my eyes. "Have you met jack he is really strong yes but super smart as well he is a jack of all trades. get it JACK of all trades?"

"Yeah we get it it's just not funny." Edilido replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Stay out of it dushe." I said.

"You really really are an ass hole." He said.

"Thanks fag." I said.

That's it!" Edilido tried to jab his knife in me but I stopped it with mind, turning it around millimeter from his throat.

"Watch it." I said.

"CAINE STOP IT! QUIT ACTING LIKE A FUCKING THREE YEAR OLD!" Sam burst green light starting to come from his hands.

"Sam!" I screamed as my foot flesh burned. I lost my concentration on the knife, making it fall stabbing Edilido toe.

"That's what you get!" Sam said not noticing the hole in Edilido's shoe or his shout cry thing.

"Sam you idiot!" I said sitting on the floor looking my foot that some parts did not have very much skin.

"Eww.." Edilido said pulling the knife from his toe scrunching his face.

"That's what you get for hanging around Sam." I said.

"Yup." Edilido agreed, Sam shrugged. We glared.

"Well get me a bandage this hurts just a little!" I said digging my fingernails into my palm. Sam nodded running away, coming back with a bandage.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad's POV

There was a knock on the door, I opened it to my girlfriend, with her bag slung around her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked turning the other way ready to go.

"Yeah." I said grabbing my bag from the counter. "BYE NELLY!" I yelled and it echoed through the house. We connected hands, as we walked down the road, as Henry ran up to us.

"Wait up!" He called catching his breath. I saw Tom and Bill just up ahead of us trying to get into some girl's pants.

"Let's cross here it will be easier-" Henry stopped me form saying anything else.

"You are trying to avoid those two knuckle heads aren't you?" Henry said, as we stopped to cross the street.

"Yeah." I replied. The coast was clear so we started to cross, we started to cross when a car came speeding down the road. We started to run, but it swerved.

"AHHHH!" A girl's scream echoed down the streets, blood splattered all over the road and over me and Henry, I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital with pain in my chest and my head hurt really bad.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up, but failing because it hurt so bad. Otis and Nelly sat in chairs next to the bed.

"I'm just going to say it how it happened, you were hit by a car." Otis said coming over on my other side standing up.

"Where's Henry and Meredith?" I asked looking around the room. Otis gave Nelly a look then looked down.

"Henry is fine, he's in the other room right down the hall, he only has a broken rib and a broken arm, and a few stitches." Nelly said only answering part of my question.

"What about Meredith?" I asked worried. Otis gave Nelly the same look.

"Sweetie Meredith didn't make it she was right in front of the car Henry just kinda hung back and you can't die but can get punctured." Nelly said. I let it sink in, then burst out in tears. My aunt and uncle hugged me tight.

I shot up in bed sweat beading down my forehead.

"You okay dude?" Henry asked looking up at me.

"Yeah fine." I lied laying back down.

"What where are we?" I asked making sure I wasn't still dreaming.

"The F.A.Y.Z you know Nelly's gone you know this." Henry said rolling over.

"Good." I said laying back down.

"Good? you hate this place." Henry said, looking at me again.

"Better then the place that I was at." I said.

"Your having the dreams again aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just can't forget the moment where it happened, her blood splattering on me that was the worst part.

"I know you blacked out I didn't, I saw everything happen, just be happy." Henry said rolling over.

"Henry I can't be happy." I replied.

"Yes you can just imagine she's here." He replied

"Then she would still be living the nightmare I am."

"Just be happy..." He voice drifted off as I fell back asleep.

Breeze's POV

He is just so cute but I can't say anything. Henry, such an awesome name. I sighed. he is so perfect. Tomorrow I am going to go over to his house and ask him out, get some clothes from the store down the road, then I will ask Albert to make us the best McDonald's food he has then bam we will be dating.

Sam's POV

"Okay so what if we invite him to the school then have Bri come and act like she is in love with both of them then kill them?" Caine asked we having been coming up with ideas for the last 2 hours.

"Why don't we just go and kill them?" Edilido asked.

"That works to." Caine said sitting back in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

i'm not getting very many views or anything but i am really hoping that people will read it please pass on the this story is here i really have confidence in the story i just need people to read it otherwise I don't know how many more chapters there will be.

* * *

Henry's POV

There was a knock at the door.

"You get it Vlad." I groaned rolling over in my sleeping bag.

"You get it!" He replied rolling over. I sighed, looking up at the alarm clock 6:54 AM

"UHHHHH!" I groaned standing up in just boxers. I opened the door, Breeze stood there ready and dressed. I snapped awake.

"Oh hi! s-s-s-orry, i i i didn't come earlier."

"It's fine why you strudding?" She laughed.

"o nno reason- just come in. I mean if you want i don't want to force you of anything!" I said. She laughed walking in.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Well neither am I you want to go out?"

I stood there shocked.

"Oh my god to soon I am so sorry i'll just go and we can pretend none of this happened I am so sorry." She said starting to walk towards the door.

"NO! I mean i'll go if you want i mean..." My voice trailed off as I scratched the back of my head blushing.

"Okay we'll meet at my place."

"7'00 tonight." I said as she walked out shutting the door behind her, i sunk down sliding to the floor as I laughed as it sunk in that I was going on a date with the Breeze.

Sam's POV

"Okay let's move!" Caine said hiding behind the bush with me and Edilido we were ready to kill them, I was exactly on board with the whole idea but oh well right just killing someone something come here.

"Wait Caine let's just come back when it's dark then they won't see us and nobody will get suspicious." I said relived as he nodded.

"Okay we'll meet back here but you have been dodging killing them for weeks now let's just get it over with." Caine said walking away irritated with a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

7:00 PM

"Are you ready?" I looked in the mirror then sighed, not cool enough! she is going to think I am a complete loser. Vlad walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked eating a banana.

"ME?! we are supposed to be saving the food so we don't waste it!" I said taking the banana form him peeling it and eating it.

"Ecsuse me?"

"Sorry I am just so nervous what if I don't act cool enough or don't look good enough? Or if i'm late."

"Dude you are late." Vlad laughed looking at his watch, as I scrambled out the door.

Brianna's POV

I sat on my steps in a purple cocktail dress, we weren't doing anything special I just really thought this was a cute dress and I had to have it, hey I don't wear dresses much and when I do they have to be pretty and Henry I love Henry so I have to dress up even if we were going to Albert's or something. I was getting worried though maybe he didn't want to come, it's 7:34 I thought he would be here by now. I sighed, I stood up about to turn the knob on my house door when I heard a voice that made me shiver.

"BRIANNA WAIT!" Henry called stopping catching his breath he looked like he had run a marathon but then again he was wearing a tux so that was out of the question.

"Are-you- ready?" He said taking heavy sighs between every word.

"Yeah, I thought you ditched me for a second there."

"How could I leave a girl like you?"

I started to blush.

"I mean with your brown hair and, beautiful eyes, I could go on forever." He stopped looking me in the eyes holding my hands. I smiled gazing into his eyes. He leaned in, I backed away, it was only the first date and it just started. He stopped biting his lip letting go walking with me by my side. He didn't talk much after that. I felt bad.

"So here it is." He managed to choke out as we walked up to the McDonalds. He opened the door for me, Albert was behind the counter. cooking something on the grill, but it wasn't a burger, when he flipped it over I saw it was a waffle, then a burger patty was being cooked on the other part of the grill.

Astrid's POV

"Sam, why did this happen?" I asked resting my head on his chest, as we laid down in bed.

"I wish I knew."

"Well maybe because we did something wrong when we were in school like stole something or I don't know everything happens for a reason though."

"Then what did we do to deserve this people are already starving, we have little kids sitting in the middle of the street because they don't know where their mom's are and they are freaking out. I just don't know what to do, Quinn thinks it is free for all let's do what we want no adults. but here is something more to it, I feel like now things are just going to get worse not better, people think it is free for all let's do what we want, but eventually we are going to run out of food and people are looking at me wondering where th food is WHEN I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING ANSWER!" Sam shouted.

"Calm down, it is no big deal-" He cut me off sitting up.

"YES IT IS ASTRID YOU DON'T REALIZE IT BUT OBVIOUSLY IT IS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THE BARRER IS COMING DOWN AND CAINE WANTS TO KILL-" He stopped.

"What does he want to do?"

"Nothing what I didn't say anybody wanted to anything." He lied laying back down, I sat on his chest trying to get him to talk.

"Yes you did what did he say?"

"Nothing."

I kissed him hard on his chapped lips.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

I lifted his shirt off of him along with my own, unbuckling his pants. kissing him.

"Nope."

I slipped my pants off, he took me so I was on bottom, he kissed me all over, over and over again.


End file.
